Eli Says
by laurrren
Summary: He strolled over to her and sat on the other side of the bed with his typical smirk and a devious gleam in his eye, "Eli Says?" he said nonchalantly. She looked confused again. "You know like Simon Says? Come on Blue Eyes."


**I love Eli and Clare and have so many ideas for them but I haven't been able to execute a full blown chapter stories so I wrote it kind of quickly but I really liked this idea so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Clare, can we please take a break?" Eli sighed and looked towards his girlfriend sitting at the desk in her room. Exams were coming up so they had been studying for what felt like an eternity. With papers, books, and pencils scattered along the bed where Eli resided and the desk where Clare tried to study, they knew keeping distance was the only way they could actually be productive. But with so much studying Eli's mind began to wander. His eyes soon started to travel to his beautiful girlfriend sitting with her naturally rosy cheeks and biting her plump lips while concentrating. She was stunning and all his. He wanted her to know how much he appreciated her beauty since she tends to shy away at any compliments Eli had to get creative.

Clare dropped her pencil and stood from the desk "Fine, what do you want to do?" she said with a soft smile.

Eli stood took and stretched his arms out, "I don't know. Let's play a game or something." He smirked over at her and noticed her eyes narrow slightly. She was confused considering that Clare doesn't own video games and board games? That wouldn't make sense for two people, "What kind of game?"

He strolled over to her and sat on the other side of the bed with his typical smirk and a devious gleam in his eye, "Eli Says?" he said nonchalantly. She looked confused again. "You know like Simon Says? Come on Blue Eyes." He pleaded as he stood from the bed.

Clare put her hands on her hips, "Why can't we play Clare Says?" she complained while glaring at the cocky boy in front of her. Suddenly his arms around her waist and he breathed into her ear, "Because we both know you love when I'm in charge." Her eyes closed for an instant before moving her hands to his chest and playfully pushing him away, "Let's just play."

"Alright," he smirked and crossed his arms, "Eli says raise your right hand." She raised her right hand and Eli started towards her, "Eli says stand on one foot." Rolling her eyes she did as he said. He slowly started to pace around her as she balanced on one foot with her hand raised. "Eli says to put your hand down." This continued with silly requests for a few minutes until Eli decided to make the game a bit more interesting.

"Eli says to get as close as you can to me" Clare stared at him blankly, unmoving. "Eli says _get as close as you can to me_" She slowly moved towards him getting closer.

"Eli says kiss my neck." Rolling her eyes she obeyed and gave one light kiss. "Clare…" he glared at her.

"What? I did it." He continued to glare until she complied. Clare put one hand into his hair and the other on the back of his neck and slowly started to kiss his jaw line. Her lips trailed down to earlobe and her teeth lightly tugged on it. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She nipped at his throat a few times before pulling away. "Happy?" she said with a smirk.

His eyes snapped open at her voice, "Hardly." He growled and pushed her against her door.

Clare's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp, "Eli! What on earth are you doing?"

"Lock your door." He whispered against her neck not yet letting his lips touch her tantalizing skin. "You didn't say…" she gasped as his lips finally connected with her neck, "Eli says." She whispered.

"Eli…says…lock the door." He said into sucks on her neck. Clare moaned and reached down to the door lock. Once he heard the click his lips found hers. They moved against each other impossibly slow trying to memorize every movement and touch.

Suddenly Clare pushed Eli back. He stumbled and tried to steady himself "What the…?" Eli exclaimed.

"My moms home, Eli! I—we can't!" She suddenly moved away from the bed and started to pace. Eli grabbed her arm and made her stop, "Clare…relax." She nodded and looked down, embarrassed. He kissed her lips lightly, "We can stop and go back to study if you want." Eli caressed her cheek. "I—I—just put on music." She mumbled. Eli quickly turned on the radio and looked back at her.

"Eli says sit down on the bed." Her head flew up and he smirked. She slowly backed up to the bed and sat down. Eli stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at her. He slowly removed his shirt and grabbed her hands placing them on his stomach. She looked up at him while she ran her hands up to his neck and pulled him down to the bed with her.

"Eli says kiss me." She immediately connected their lips. His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for her to open up. As their tongues began a war with each other, Clare's hands roamed his chest while Eli's hand rubbed the skin of her stomach that had been revealed as her shirt rose up a bit.

"Clare…" he whispered as she pulled away to breathe. He tugged on the hem of her shirt and looked into her eyes silently asking permission. Clare nodded and helped him pull her shirt over her head. She then boldly arched her back and fumbled to unclasp her bra. Eli's eyes widened a bit as she usually needs persuading to get her bra off. She threw the bra over his shoulder and blushed at his intense gaze.

"You are so beautiful you know that right?" he whispered against her neck as his hand slid up to her breast. She shook her head and turned crimson. Eli's lips traveled down her chest and took one of her breasts into his mouth while his hand flicked the nipple of the other. She moaned as her hand entangled in his hair and pushed him closer. He switched his attention to the other breast as she arched her back off the bed, "Eli…" she moaned.

He pulled away from her chest and connected their lips as his hand began to play with the top of her jeans. When their lips tore apart he bore his eyes into hers.

"Eli says let me touch you. Eli says relax and let me pleasure you. Eli says let me prove how beautiful you are." She swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled his lips to her own. Eli unbuttoned her jeans and eventually slid them off. He pressed his hardness against her center and ground his hips into hers. Clare pulled away and let out a loud moan.

His hand slid down in between them and he ran his hand up her inner thigh then pressed light against her underwear. Eli kissed her lips briefly and rested his forehead against hers, "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, trying to read her face.

"No, Eli says right?" She grinned.

He chuckled and hooked his fingers onto the sides of her underwear. Slowly, he slid them off and threw them behind him. His hands slowly traveled up her legs as his lips kissed down her stomach. She was squirming when his hands finally made it to her inner thighs. Eli's mouth suddenly licked her clit. "Oh, Eli!" she shouted then biting her lip remembering her mom was still downstairs. He swirled his tongue around then latched his teeth onto it and tugging lightly. Then slowly he inserted one finger into her. Clare's hips jerked upward at the sudden intrusion. He pulled it back up and she whimpered. Eli smirked against her skin before entering his finger again and thrusting it in and out rapidly. Clare could taste the blood from her biting her lip so hard, trying to hold back moans. Eli's tongue swiveled around her clit before traveling down her lips and inserting into her hole in place of his fingers. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed as her entire body froze his touch. She tried to gain her control and hold back the moans but it was useless. His tongue was doing magically things to her as his fingers rubbed her sensitive nub in circles.

Clare couldn't control the moans coming out of her mouth as her hand reached down and pushed his face closer to her. He moaned from hearing the sexy sounds coming out her mouth and the taste of her was addictive. They were uncontrollable. He entered a finger from his other hand along with his tongue causing her grind her hips into him. She could feel warmth pooling in her belly and she needed a release. "Eli…don't stop…oh…" His lips sucked onto her clit again and two of his fingers plunged in and out of her. She was so close. His fingers curled inside of her. "Cum for me, beautiful." Eli breathed against her skin. His teeth nipped at her clit and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Oh, oh, oh god Eli!" she screams being masked by the loud music. Her body broke into a series of trembles and liquid came pouring out as Eli lapped it up.

She fell back against the bed and Eli came up next to her. He kissed her forehead and smiled down. She was in complete bliss.

"Eli says you are beautiful." Clare chuckled and laid her head down on his chest. "I'm beautiful. And you are wonderful."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and whispered, "I love you."

She sighed tiredly, "I love you too, Eli."


End file.
